mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда
(в некоторых источниках названа как Make New Friends But Keep Discord) — седьмая серия пятого сезона и 98 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название обыгрывает фразу "make new friends but keep the old". Когда Дискорд узнаёт, что на Грандиозный бал Гала-концерт Флаттершай берёт вместо него нового друга, то он идёт на всё, дабы доказать, что он не ревнует. Производство и разработка Скрипт был одобрен и закрыт 10 и 16 апреля соответственно 2014 года.G.M. Berrow on Twitter: "@SILVICULTRlX @M_A_Larson I'll settle this once & for all-- script was locked on 4/16/14. Far before your tweets. http://t.co/LT30S1BcMi" Джилиан М. Бэрроу. Twitter. (2015-07-06). Проверено 28 апреля 2016. Фанату на Dallas Comic Con в середине мая 2014 года Джон де Ланси «сказал, что он записывался на эпизод mlp и что он и флаттершай разговаривали, и Флаттершай спрашивает, может ли она привести ещё одного друга к их следующей встрече, и тогда Дискорд становится просто ревнивым». Создание — наряду с разными созданиями из серий «Пинки Эппл Пай» и/или «Честная сделка» — и Три Хаггер были показаны в одном из анимационных изображений на Ponycon NYC 15 февраля 2015 года.20150216_113737.jpg (2015-02-16). Проверено 16 февраля 2015. Заархивировано.20150216_113746.jpg (2015-02-16). Проверено 16 февраля 2015. Заархивировано. Платья совместно создали Ребекка Дари, Кора Косицка, Фернанда Рибейро и Чармейн Верхаген.@buttonspony @Dusty_Kat Give the credit to our design team. @R_Dart @kkosicka @charmainevee @fe_rib. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-05-16). Проверено 16 июня 2015. Дом Дискорда нарисовал Фил Сезар.title=@AnthonyPizzano Our BG designer Phil Caesar did all the heavy lifting there. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-05-16). Проверено 16 июня 2015.] Кукла была создана и использована Джейсоном Тиссеном, в то время как фон нарисовал и заснял Джим Миллер.Puppet built and performed by @goldenrusset, BG drawn and filmed by me. In @goldenrusset's mother in law's bedroom. #MLP5 #dedication. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-05-16). Проверено 16 июня 2015. Эпизод был впервые раскрыт в трейлере пятого сезона Entertainment Weekly и Hasbro в марте 2015 года, где ролики носили номер "507".My Little Pony US Entertainment | Season 5 Teaser. YouTube (2015-03-05). Проверено 7 марта 2015.So many new characters are joining the ponyverse... Facebook (2015-03-18). Проверено 22 апреля 2015.Watch the trailer for the latest season of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Меган Дали. Entertainment Weekly (2015-03-05). Проверено 5 марта 2015. Согласно разговору на Twitter с Джейсоном Тиссеном, "01:22:13:16" показывают, «сколько минут и секунд 507 являются той частью, где чувства Дискорда были задеты больше всего».Jayson Thiessen on Twitter: "@Blue5Girl 01:22:13:16" Джейсон Тиссен. Twitter (2015-04-18). Проверено 20 апреля 2015. Краткий пересказ Вторничное чаепитие thumb|Чаепитие у Флаттершай. В коттедже Флаттершай с Дискордом наслаждаются вечерним чаепитием, а заодно и смешными рассказами. Флаттершай не терпится познакомить Дискорда с её новой подругой Три Хаггер,— при упоминании которой тот становится явно озабоченным,— и сходить с ней на предстоящий Грандиозный бал Гала-концерт. Тут Дискорд предполагает, что, может, Флаттершай его пригласила в качестве т. н. «плюс один», но та говорит, что уже пригласила Три Хаггер. Дискорд расстроен, так как у него нет билета на бал, но скрывает это и покидает коттедж. А о Дискорде позабыли... thumb|left|Встреча Дискорда и Три Хаггер. Дискорд отправляется в Замок Дружбы в поисках Сумеречной Искорки (правда, он внезапно пугает Спайка), но узнаёт, что она уехала в Кантерлот. В Бутике Карусель Рарити шьёт вечерние костюмы для Эппл Блум, Крошки Бель и Скуталу, которых Эпплджек, она и, соответственно, Радуга Дэш пригласили в качестве «плюс один». Входит Дискорд, ища, с кем бы пойти, но тщетно. В Сахарном дворце Дискорд узнаёт, что Пинки Пай собирается пойти на бал со своей сестрой Мод. Затем он замечает прогуливающихся по улице Флаттершай и Три Хаггер и представляется им. Он завидует новой подруге Флаттершай, так что быстро извиняется и уходит. thumb|У Дискорда есть золотой билет! В потустороннем, причудливом измерении Дискорд возвращается домой, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь, и изливает наружу все разочарования. Около дома пролетает беспомощный почтальон и приносит посылку, и это: билет на бал! (По правде говоря, он опоздал, потому что заблудился.) Дискорд потрясён, что его наконец-то пригласили на такое грандиозное мероприятие, и думает, кого бы взять с собой туда. Проделки Смузи thumb|left|Ещё ревнуешь, Флаттершай? Бал начинается, и Принцесса Селестия благодарит Искорку за помощь в планировке и подготовлениях к балу. Звук трубы оглашает приезд Дискорд и его нового гостя (зритель удивится): зелёное, слизистое существо по имени Смузи. Его появление — плюс тяга ко всему блестящему — пугает многих остальных гостей бала. Вмешивается Искорка и приказывает Дискорду держать Смузи под контролем. Увидев в танцевальном зале за столом Флаттершай и Три Хаггер, Дискорд перебивает их разговор, пытаясь раздражить последнюю, однако её сдержанные манеры не дают ему воплотить задуманное. Дискорд, настолько сосредоточившись на том, чтобы заставить Флаттершай ревновать, не может последить за Смузи, который тем временем устраивает мешанину по всему балу; он съедает украшения Рарити и увеличивается в размере. И тут Дискорд оставляет Смузи взаперти в комнате, а ведь он совсем не знает, что в ней находится груда камней и других блестящих безделушек. Ещё один друг Дискорд старается привлечь к себе внимание Флаттершай, для чего он устраивает комедийное выступление на сцене, но попытки оканчиваются ничем. Вдруг откуда ни возьмись появляется Смузи, сбежав из комнаты, где был заперт, причём на этот раз в огромном размере, и заливает слизью весь бальный пол. Другие гости подымают гвалт, и не то что Искорка, но даже сама Селестия не вправе с помощью магии вернуть всё как прежде. thumb|Три Хаггер вот-вот прогонят. Три Хаггер поясняет, что «чувства Смузи задеты», и пытается его умиротворить лёгкой вокализацией. Тогда Смузи освобождает пони из-под слизи, и они радуются за Три Хаггер. Однако, видимо, Дискорду и этого маловато: обозлённый, он открывает портал в другое измерение и хочет туда отправить Три Хаггер, но Флаттершай строго-настрого велит ему прекратить. Дискорд же обвиняет её в том, что она от него отреклась в пользу Три Хаггер, но та поясняет: то, что она всего лишь его не пригласила на бал, ни в коем случае не означает, что они не друзья в принципе, и что любой может иметь разных друзей на разные случаи жизни. Дискорд принимает это поучение близко к сердцу и впоследствии возвращает Смузи к нормальным размерам и извиняется перед Три Хаггер за свои поступки. Эпилог thumb|left|"Возможно, мне в конце концов и понравится это многодружие." После того, как бал возвращается на круги своя, Дискорд извиняется также и перед Смузи за пренебрежение им на протяжении всего вечера, а Пинки Пай, в свою очередь, приглашает Смузи на танец. За почти наполовину испорченный бал извиняется и Искорка перед Принцессой Селестией, но та на удивление в хорошем настроении: по её словам, она пригласила Дискорд специально, чтобы оживить бал. Она радостно проводит Искорку в танцевальный зал и говорит, что весь вечер ещё впереди. Цитаты :Дискорд: Ха-ха, но это ещё не всё! Когда я снова пошёл их искать, они были на потолке! :Флаттершай: смеётся О, Дискорд, я не знаю никого смешнее тебя! Мне нравится история о том, как ты тренировал переднюю лапу... хихикает ...ловить левую ногу! хихикает :Скуталу и Крошка Бель: напевно Мы идём на бал! Мы идём на бал! Мы идём на бал! :Эпплджек: Давайте-ка потише. Это не такое уж важное событие в вашей жизнииии... слёзы Моя сестрёнка стала взрослой! шмыгает сморкается :Дискорд: Я проголодался. Я возьму все торты. :Пинки Пай: Все торты?! Он хочет все торты! :Флаттершай: Ой, какая я невежливая. Три Хаггер, это Дискорд. Дискорд, Три Хаггер. :Три Хаггер: Шикарно. От тебя идут крутые вибрации, класс. :Дискорд: Вибрации? :Три Хаггер: Отпад! :Дискорд: Это не имеет никакого значения! Я даже не хочу идти на этот бал! :фанфара :Глашатай: Прибыли дух раздора Дискорд и его гость, э... :Дискорд: шёпот :Глашатай: Смузи! :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Что ты делаешь тут... с этим?! :Дискорд: Но, но, но. Смузи может и «это», но у этого есть сердце, пусть оно из жижи. :Три Хаггер: Приятно познакомиться. Я Три Хаггер. Благодать. :Дискорд: Вообще-то мы с тобой уже встречались! фыркает :Три Хаггер: Круто! То есть, в другой жизни, да? :Дискорд: У меня лишь маленькие крылья разного размера, а летаю я'' лучше, чем Сумеречная Искорка! Верно, а? Бжжик! :дробь :'Сумеречная Искорка': Эй! :'Принцесса Селестия': хихикает :'Сумеречная Искорка': Что это он делает?! :'Радуга Дэш': Кажется, это... шутки? :'Пинки Пай': Мод! ''Шутки! :Мод Пай: Мои любимые. :Дискорд: Тук-тук! :хлопок :Дискорд: Вы же должны сказать: "Кто там?"! Это же базовый анекдот! :стук, плюх :Мод Пай: Это ты базовый анекдот. :смеются :Пинки Пай: Какая ты смешная, Мод! :Флаттершай: А если бы у тебя был друг, с которым ты бы мог обсудить магию раздора? Значит. мы бы уже не дружили?! :Дискорд: Э... заикается Нет, наверно, да. Просто у меня были бы разные друзья для разных дел... :Дискорд: Что ж, друзья! Возможно, мне в конце концов и понравится это многодружие. :Мод Пай: И мне нравится. :Пинки Пай: Эй, что за вечеринка, если никто не разольёт по всему бальному залу неподвластную магии слизь! писк Пошли, Смузинатор! Потанцуем! :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, Принцесса Селестия. Я думала, что дам тебе отдохнуть: похоже, я была слишком самонадеяна. :Принцесса Селестия: Тебе не за что извиняться. Это самый весёлый бал за многие годы! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю, это был... Что?! Но ведь везде была слизь! А один из гостей даже пытался отправить пони в другое измерение! :Принцесса Селестия: Я помню! А представляешь, как было бы скучно, не пригласи я Дискорда? Пошли! Хау! Вечер только начался! Галерея Справки en:Make New Friends But Keep Discord de:Neue Freunde mit Discords Erlaubnis pl:Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje uk:Нові друзі — добре, а старі — ще краще Категория:Серии пятого сезона